cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Blockbuster Double Feature
The Summer Blockbuster Double Feature is a cooperative holiday trial available during the summer event, and accessible through the LFG queue. The trial is for a team of four. Characters must be at least level 15 to join, and are set to a combat level of 29 for the duration of the trial. The lobby Characters are initially transported to a cinema lobby. At this time, characters who are level 29 or lower receive a self-buff temporary power for the duration of the trial. Inspirations can be purchased inside the lobby from Mr. Poppers, Concession Robot. The lobby also serves as the trial's hospital. Characters who are defeated can choose to be revived in the lobby, then return to the action through the theater doors. The trial takes the form of a double feature, where characters play roles inside two segments: "The Casino Heist" and "Time Gladiator". The segments are shown in random order, and are accessed through doors to different theaters. The Casino Heist Theater 1 holds the "The Casino Heist" segment. To begin, characters must click one of four posters in the theater lobby to take on a role. Each character must accept a different role. Explanatory temporary powers are provided to provide hints when clicked. An additional temporary power is granted to the character who takes the role of the Hacker. * Heist flashback part 1 The Hitter must click on four generators to disable them. Succeeding at this task makes the Thief's task in the second heist phase much easier. The Hitter can also assist the Hacker by fighting guards near him. The Hacker must click on three computer terminals to compromise them. Two guards patrol the Hacker's area and can disrupt him. The Hacker can deal with them by defeating them, mezzing them, or using Hacker's Stealth, which does not suppress when clicking terminals. The Hitter is in the same area, so can also assist with guards. The Grifter must speak with Sylvia Rexson and annoy her enough to distract her from her responsibilities. Although two alternatives will successfully distract Rexson, only the flirt, crass, crass dialogue tree awards The Perfect Grifter; this may be a bug. The Thief must search through the desk and cabinets in the security office for four useful items. The locations of the items are randomized each trial. Succeeding at both of a role's heist tasks in the same trial awards the The Perfect Hitter, The Perfect Hacker, The Perfect Grifter, or The Perfect Thief badge to the whole team at the conclusion of "Casino Heist". Accumulating all four role badges, whether in a single trial or across multiple attempts, awards the Roleplayer badge and 5 Reward Merits to a character. This phase ends after 2 minutes. Any tasks not completed by that time are failed. * Hideout assault part 1 Defeat 20 Tyrant's Palace Thugs, then Sylvia Rexson. * Heist flashback part 2 The Hitter must teach a casino patron to cheat at blackjack, and persuade them to head back to the tables and do it without getting caught by the pit boss. Although two alternatives will successfully cheat, only the Disheveled Drifter awards The Perfect Hitter; this may be a bug. The Hacker must again access three computer terminals to disable them. Guards again patrol the Hacker's area. The Hacker won't have the Hitter's help this time, but will still have Hacker's Stealth. The Grifter must speak with Mr. DuBois until he says the missing words to the seven word passcode, "The price of freedom is eternal vigilance." Some of the words will already be provided at random. Success enables the Thief to complete his portion of this phase. The Thief must click a vent in the wall to proceed, then navigate a hallway full of Laser Traps to reach the vault and click its control panel. A passage through the lasers will be opened if the Hitter succeeded in disabling the generators in the first phase. The control panel will become accessible when the Grifter completes her portion of this phase. Succeeding at both of a role's heist tasks in the same trial awards the The Perfect Hitter, The Perfect Hacker, The Perfect Grifter, or The Perfect Thief badge to the whole team at the conclusion of "Casino Heist". Accumulating all four role badges, whether in a single trial or across multiple attempts, awards the Roleplayer badge and 5 Reward Merits to a character. This phase ends after 2 minutes. Any tasks not completed by that time are failed. * Hideout assault part 2 Defeat 20 Tyrant's Palace Thugs, then Jimmy Crescendo, then Mr. DuBois. If certain tasks were failed in the previous phase, there may be more Tyrant's Palace Thugs to defeat. Time Gladiator Theater 2 holds the "Time Gladiator" segment. As soon as anyone clicks the doors to theater 2, all team members are teleported into "Time Gladiator" and ambushed by an archvillain and two elite bosses. Griefers can exploit this, so be prepared with defensive inspirations when entering the trial. Favor begins at 200 and gradually decreases over time. Teammate defeats also decrease favor, though defeating enemies increases it slightly. If Favor reaches 0 or 500, it remains at that point for the remainder of the trial. At various points during "Time Gladiator", a random teammate will be awarded a temporary power that significantly increases Favor and buffs that teammate's damage when used. The power is only awarded for 30 seconds, so must be used during that time. * Cornutus the Minotaur Defeating Cornutus the Minotaur without defeating Camilla or Claudia awards the Hellenic Beauty badge. * Deadly Ninja Assassins Deadly Ninja Assassin minions will spawn from the four smaller gates in the north and south walls, beginning at the southwest gate. The faster they are defeated, the faster they respawn. Deadly Ninja Assassins that have taken any damage from the team when time runs out will still count as defeats. Defeating a combined total of 75 Deadly Ninja Assassins and Rikti Monkeys in a single trial awards the Ninja Monkey badge. * Frank "Hunnerd Yard" McCain Defeating Frank "Hunnerd Yard" McCain's three pets spawns an elite boss, Killer. Defeating Frank "Hunnerd Yard" McCain and Killer within 10 seconds of each other awards the Man's/Woman's Best Friend badge. * Rikti Monkeys Rikti Monkey minions will spawn from the four smaller gates in the north and south walls, beginning at the southwest gate. The faster they are defeated, the faster they respawn. Defeating a combined total of 75 Deadly Ninja Assassins and Rikti Monkeys in a single trial awards the Ninja Monkey badge. * Gotterdammerung Defeating either Armageddon or Apocalypse grants the surviving one of the pair additional powers, and spawns Gotterdammerung. "Time Gladiator" is complete after Gotterdammerung's phase if Favor has not reached 500. Otherwise, if Favor is 500, an additional phase will take place, against The God Champion. * The God Champion As he loses health, the God Champion will spawn elite boss versions of Cornutus the Minotaur, Frank "Hunnerd Yard" McCain, and Gotterdammerung. Reducing the God Champion to 33% of his health while all three elite bosses are still alive awards the Invictus badge. When the God Champion reaches 33% of his health, he will stop fighting and become untargetable until all three elite bosses are defeated. He will regenerate health during this invincible time. Rewards Completion of the Summer Blockbuster Double Feature awards the Double Feature badge, and a choice from: * a random attuned enhancement from the Overwhelming Force universal damage enhancement set, claimable once every 20 hours, or * 8 Reward Merits, or * a random inspiration History The Summer Blockbuster Double Feature was added on 2012-06-27. External links * Category:Holiday trials Category:Summer event